<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i dare you to let me be your, your one and only by callumsmitchells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131934">i dare you to let me be your, your one and only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells'>callumsmitchells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight times Ben and Callum are ridiculously romantic to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hopefully posting this in chapters motivates me to finish it!</p><p>hope you enjoy x</p><p>tumblr: @callumsmitchells</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The heatwave is too much. Summer, as a whole, is too much. Warmth, is fine. But the second the temperature rises above the mid twenties, it's like the whole country just simultaneously fails to work. When it reaches the thirties then, all hell breaks loose. It's been boiling for days, not a single cloud dotting in the sky, breaking up the relentless blue above them, and Ben was more than fed up with it. Somehow, it's hotter outside than it is inside, and the several fans that blew around are his best friends. The weatherman on the news stands in a three piece suit, and Ben groans, letting his head roll back against the top of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Callum asks, confused at the sudden noise that came from his boyfriend. He's stood in the kitchen, opening the freezer in an attempt to try and get some extra cold onto his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben points to the television in anger. "Him!" He shouts. "How can he be in a suit? I'm too hot and I'm just in my boxers!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum chuckles and shakes his head. "Go and have a cold shower then. He might have some good news, if you listen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're never right anyway." Ben tuts. "I'm telling you, the second it starts to rain after this I'm going out in it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then you'll complain because you'll have a cold." Callum laughs, closing the freezer door and moving to stand in front of a fan now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head. "Not a chance. I can deal with a blocked nose, but this is just way too hot. I don't know how anyone can cope with it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum rolls his eyes. He knows Ben too much by now, better than he knows himself. It's a scary thought, both of them opening up so much to the other that they know one another inside out. Ben catches the motion, and grabs the nearest cushion to him, throwing it Callum's way, laughing as it struck his side. Callum bends down to pick it up, and throws it back at Ben, who stands up before it hits him. Ben walks towards Callum, holding his waist for a few moments, a needed embrace, though it was too hot to stay there, despite how much they both wanted to. He peels away, tapping Callum's hip, and strides into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have we got any ice cream?" Ben asks, opening the freezer drawer. "God that's cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Second drawer down." Callum announces. "Can you get me some too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's much later on, but the heat is still there. Muggy, and unrelenting. The sky now has shifted from a bright blue to overcast in a grey darkness, swirling above the buildings and trees. Both Ben and Callum are wearing joggers now, knowing that the grey clouds would bring along cooler weather, and for that, they were grateful. The television blares, a late afternoon game show playing comfortingly in the background, Callum grumbling the answers, and Ben countering them, even though he knows Callum is more than likely right. It's nice. Peaceful. Exactly what they loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum tilts his head back against the edge of the sofa, laughing at Ben, who keeps answering the questions confidently, even going so far as to attempt to justify his answers, before the host lets him down. Ben's hand is resting against Callum's thigh, thumb rubbing around in circles on the material. He rests his head against Callum's chest, and neither of them dare to complain that they're too hot, because the moment is too perfect to ruin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Ben groans, squeezing Callum's thigh in retaliation to his laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright smile grows on Callum's face, looking down at Ben, a chuckle still in his throat. Ben pushes himself up, and presses his lips to Callum's, taking the moment in. Callum's fingers thread through Ben's hair, thumb against his cheek, holding him there. Their soundtrack of the television begins to falter, and when they pull apart, they notice that the screen is filled with rectangles of different colours, the picture it was once showing now unrecognisable. Ben furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he picks up the remote, switching the channels over to see the exact same thing. He looks back at Callum, who nods towards the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rain droplets splattered the glass for what seems like the first time in days, thundering down on the window ledge before bouncing back up. Puddles formed on the pavement almost instantly, highlighting all the cracks that have formed over the years of wear and tear without restoration. Ben grins, and shoves his t-shirt over his head, stretching it down over his chest, pulling it to meet the hem of his joggers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you doing?" Callum asks, laugh bubbling in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looks back at Callum, as if it were obvious. He quickly shoves his shoes on, the tongue uncomfortable against his feet, until he pulls it free. "I told you I was going out in the rain." He stands in front of Callum, holding his hands out, and grins when Callum entwines his fingers with Ben's own. Ben swings back on his left leg, and pulls Callum to his feet. "And you're coming with me. And as much as I love the view, get a shirt on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum rolls his eyes, but concedes anyway, grabbing the nearest shirt he can find in the bedroom. His hair flattens against his head as the material runs past it, and he looks up at Ben, who is standing next to the door, holding it open with his foot, anticipating Callum making a move. Callum shakes his head in disbelief, as he sits on the edge of their bed, hooking his shoes onto his feet. The rain is heavier now, and he can hear the patter of it as it batters down around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on!" Ben whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Callum says. "You're mad, wanting to go out in this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nods, accepting that fact. "It's just a bit of fun. Nobody else will be outside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum nudges Ben, elbows brushing against one another, walking side by side. He hooks his arm around Ben’s shoulders, relaxing into the simple beat of their steps together. "That's because everyone else is normal. If I get ill, you'll never hear the end of it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worth it." Ben smiles, looking up at Callum, hand resting on his waist, holding them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain lashes down, showing no signs of stopping, and Ben was right - nobody was outside apart from them. Within mere seconds, their shirts are stuck to their skin, the colour changing a shade darker as it collects more and more rain. Callum watches as Ben twirls around, head up to the sky, enjoying the cooling spray as it drops onto his skin. He shakes his head, but watches on with a smile - because how could he not, when his boyfriend is right in front of him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben moves his head back to its natural position, and grins at Callum, rain caught up in his eyelashes. He holds his hand out, wiggling his fingers. "Come here." He asks, voice as bright and as beaming as his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum unfolds his arms, and walks towards Ben, feeling the rain cold against his skin, causing goosebumps to cover him, hair standing up on end. He reaches Ben, and notices that the rain was beginning to make the end of his hair curly. It's instinctive, the urge to gently brush the curled hair out of the way of his eyes, and Ben grins, leaning into Callum's touch as he brushes the hair just behind his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would it be cheesy to kiss you?" Callum asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head, looking up at Callum through droplet coated eyelashes. "Not at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum leans forward, and smiles as Ben lets his lips fall open slightly, in anticipation. Callum is only centimetres away, and he can feel Ben's breath staining his skin. "Good." He whispers, and before Ben can open his eyes to see what's keeping his boyfriend from kissing him, Callum presses their lips together, and everything just seems right. Rain continues to fall around them, but Ben is partially covered by Callum's body, his arms wrapped around Ben's shoulders, holding them together in an embrace. It's cheesy, and romantic, but also bloody freezing in the rain. Ben's hands tease their way up under the bottom of Callum's shirt, peeling it away from his skin. He keens under the touch of Callum's lips against his own, both of them holding on for dear life, until a flash of light bursts through the sky momentarily, before a crackle of noise rumbles above them, forcing them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go in." Callum says, voice low and deep, and it takes everything in Ben not to kiss that hoarseness away there and then. "Carry on in the warm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lead the way." Ben grins, catching Callum's fingers between his own. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben wasn't even dropping hints. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you at least pick your clothes up?" Callum asks, sigh deep in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For weeks now, he has been finding Ben's clothes here, there and everywhere. He loves it, loves knowing that Ben is staying with him that much that he has started to build up a lot of clothes that stay in Callum's flat, but he's growing tired of Ben leaving things crumpled up on the floor, or hanging half off the bed. It's starting to make the place look messy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum bends down, and picks up a burgundy shirt from the floor. He folds it, as Ben watches him. "It's easy enough to pick your stuff up and fold them." Callum comments. "I love you staying here, I really do. But, keep it tidy, please?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben nods, and walks forward to Callum, taking his shirt from his hands. "I'm sorry." He admits, a shy smile creeping onto his face, as he leans up and captures a kiss from his boyfriend. "I'll do better, I promise." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's normal. Patient. Neither of them knew how they got to this place, exactly, but neither of them would dare to complain about it, not even for just a second. It has been a long time coming, for both of them, accepting the idea of being this unrelentingly happy. Now, it was just commonplace that if someone wants Ben, they would find him in Callum's flat without even asking where he was. Now, it was just normal for Callum to come home, and find Ben already there, watching the television through sleepy eyes with relaxed muscles. A multitude of letters and parcels fall to the floor after appearing through the letterbox with Ben's name adorning them, and Callum has no idea when this started, but he never wants it to end. It's the best feeling in the world, having Ben by his side all the time, especially when Ben wants to be there more than anything. Nothing seems more normal than waking up beside the man he loves, arm lazily curving around him, their bodies together as the sunlight rises and creeps in through the gaps in the curtains. Nothing seems more normal than having breakfast together whilst the morning news plays over the television, neither of them caring enough to listen over the noise of crispy toast, or sips of morning coffee. Nothing is more normal than having to share the bathroom, elbows nudging one another as they brush their teeth in peace, pulling funny faces at each other through the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum loves experiencing all of this, with Ben. He wouldn't change much about it, about their relationship, and everything that comes along with it, but he would change the fact Ben seems to believe leaving his clothes all over is an acceptable thing to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll see you after, yeah?" Ben asks, holding on to Callum's waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Callum whispers, swooping his head down to press a kiss to Ben's lips. "I'll make your favourite. Have a night in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds perfect." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's an impromptu decision, but one that makes perfect sense. Callum can't believe he hasn't realised it before now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clock ticks, and he knows he doesn't have long before the door opens and Ben appears in the doorway, kicking his shoes off of his feet without untying his shoelaces, shrugging his coat off of his shoulders and placing it on the hooks, letting it hang up alongside Callum's coats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's sat on the floor in the bedroom - </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedroom now, really - just in front of the wardrobe, with its doors open. Clothes are on the floor beside him, one pile of clothes that can be taken to the charity shop, items that he's outgrown, or has replacements for; and one pile of clothes that he can fold up to place on the bottom of the wardrobe, making room. There's music playing from his phone, soft and soothing and it makes time go by easier. Outside he can hear the laughter creeping up from the market, people coming and going, and people selling things. It's nice and peaceful. There's a rattle of hangers that break up the calming moment, and Callum sighs, standing up as his bones crack underneath him, relieving some pressure from his body. He places them onto the rack, leaving them to hang there, empty, without any clothes attached, dangling down from them. The wardrobe looks bare, with only half of it now being used to hang up Callum's clothes. He shuts the door with a clatter, and places the rest of his clothes in a wash basket, ready to go in the wash before being taken to the nearest charity shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum manages to put everything in the one wash, pressing the on button just seconds before he hears a key turn in the lock, Ben pushing the door open. It's not long before Ben's arms are wrapping around Callum's waist, Ben's front pressing against Callum's back, enveloping them together. It's barely been a few hours, Ben only doing a half day at work, but even that was too much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, they've gotten so soppy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Callum twists and turns under Ben's hold, facing him now. He puts his chin on the top of Ben's head, and rests there, holding him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good day?" Callum asks, pulling back to look at Ben. Their faces are close together, and if Callum wanted to, he could count each individual freckle that litters Ben's cheeks, the faint brown dots splattering over his nose, fading out underneath his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shrugs, his eyes rising from Callum's lips, to his eyes, saying everything he could never put into words. "Okay, I suppose. Sold a couple of cars, and arranged for someone to have a test drive tomorrow." He explains. It's nice, being able to come home and talk about his day with his loved one. Somehow familiar, though he's never really had the opportunity to experience it before. "What have you been doing with yourself today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum smiles, knowing that now is as perfect a time as any. He runs his hands down Ben's arms, letting his fingers tangle with Ben's once they meet. He entraps Ben's hands in his own, larger hands, and pulls gently. "Come here." he says, voice low, and just for Ben. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Ben asks, feet not budging from the spot he's in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here." Callum repeats, tugging at Ben's hands again, moving his own feet, and feeling grateful when he sees Ben moving in time with him. Callum guides Ben into their bedroom, and Ben's got a beaming smile spread across his face, amongst all the confusion. Callum knows he'll never tire of that. He pulls Ben into his body when they reach their destination, and Callum puts his arm around Ben's shoulder, turning him to look at the wardrobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben raises an eyebrow, looking at Callum, even more confused than he was before. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum chuckles softly, eyes trailing down to Ben's lips. "Open it." He explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head, but opens the wardrobe nonetheless. Callum's crazy, but Ben loves it. "It's empty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And why do you think it's empty?" Callum prompts, hand sliding from Ben's shoulder down to his waist, fingers teasing his shirt up, pressing against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben faces Callum. "Because you wanted a clear out?" He guesses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum presses a gentle kiss to Ben's temple, holding there for a second as he takes it all in. Ben's hair still smells like his shampoo from his morning shower, and it reminds Callum of home. Ben's his home. "No." he states. "Because I thought, if I gave you space to hang your clothes up, you'd stop leaving them everywhere."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gasp falls from Ben's lips, and Callum just wants to bottle this feeling up into a jar for a rainy day. "Is that your way of asking me to move in?" Ben asks, eyes suddenly more blue than before, tears filling up in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum runs his fingers through Ben's hair, and holds them both in place, grounding them as they share a sweet kiss. "You've practically already moved in, we may as well just make it official."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: @callumsmitchells</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It looks like an explosion in a craft factory. The table is full with glossy pictures, freshly printed and cut out. There's photos scattered everywhere, all spread out so Ben can see them all clearly. Glue is everywhere, and in front of Ben: a book. It's got black pages, though they were mostly already covered up with pictures upon pictures. Alongside the photographs, is Ben's neatest handwriting, scrawled in obnoxious silver ink that wouldn't be out of place on his mum's Christmas present tags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben's been planning this for weeks now, after previously having no idea what to get Callum for his birthday. What do you get the man who claims he has everything he's ever needed? The idea was borne from something Callum said in passing. Lexi had been laughing at a photo of Ben when he was younger, around the same age that she is now, possibly even younger, and had innocently asked Callum if he had any pictures from when he was a little boy. Callum was calm about it, of course he was, but Ben could see the sadness that flickered through his eyes when Callum explained that his parents never kept photos of when he was a young boy. It wouldn't be the same, but it's something that Callum would be able to hold close to his heart; something sentimental that he would be able to look back on in old age, remembering the early parts of his and Ben’s relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at all the photos before he glues them to the paper, trying his best to put them all in chronological order. He picks one up, and notices that it's one of his favourite photos they share together, taken by Lola only a few months prior. They had just come in from their monthly date night, overtired from their day of looking after a sick Lexi. Their date night had been cut short, because Ben couldn't stop yawning, and when they walked back in, they had managed to reach as far as the sofa, before they collapsed asleep. In the photo, Ben was on top of Callum, both of them asleep in each other's arms, mouths hitched open in lazy, soft snores, hair flat against their heads. It looks sweet, and Ben can feel the love radiating off of them from the photo. He sticks glue to the underside of the photo, and sticks it to the paper, unable to stop smiling at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also on that page, is another firm favourite of Ben's. It's one that he took of Callum, not long ago. Callum has a cheesy grin spread firmly across his face, dimples imprinted on his cheeks. He's got somewhat more of a stubble, because Ben convinced him not to shave that morning. He's cocooned in a blanket, hair disguised, bar from a few strands that escaped. Ben chuckles at it, remembering how Callum towered above him, holding the blanket under his chin, posing for a photo before he fell down on top of Ben, wrapping the blanket around both their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s weird, how photos can hold so many memories. Especially with Callum. He can remember every photo: where they were, why it was being taken. He can remember the joke Callum told him to make him smile for a ‘cute’ photo, which really just resulted in Ben rolling his eyes with a daft grin spreading across his lips, and Callum blurry from laughing that much he couldn’t stop moving. He can remember the photos taken on nights out, Callum's arms wrapped around his waist, their bodies pressed so close together that they couldn't even put a piece of paper between them. Ben picks up the pen, and draws a heart next to the photo.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, the photo album is filled with memories and snapshots of Ben and Callum’s relationship. Ben had no idea how many photos they had together, or where half of them even came from, but there was a lot, judging by how long he was sitting at the table, even going so far as to check the clock every ten minutes, making sure that Callum wouldn’t walk in and ruin the whole surprise. He’s not one for romantic gestures, or so he believes, but Ben’s proud of this present. It’s sentimental. Made with love, for love. It’s something that Callum would keep forever, a memento of his memories collected with Ben, a small insight into their life. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Callum's birthday quickly approaches, and Ben is impatient in giving him his presents. It's exciting, being able to share something like this with the person he loves. Callum's barely awake, sitting on the sofa with his eyes drooping shut over a cup of tea every time he blinks. Ben sits down next to him, leg crossed underneath his body, and Callum instinctively reaches out to rest his hand on Ben's thigh. It's lovely, being this close. Ben leans in, his body just sinking in towards Callum, making his heart feel like an explosion of butterflies and happiness. It's embarrassing, really, how much Callum has the capability of making Ben happy just by being around. He presses a kiss to Callum's cheek, just above his dimple, and Ben can feel the blood rushing against his lips as Callum heats up under the embrace. Ben pulls back, and watches Callum for a moment, taking it all in. He can't believe he gets this now, forever. He gets to feel happy and giddy and in love, with Callum, forever. Callum takes another sip of his tea, and cocks an eyebrow, twisting his face to look at Ben. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have I got something on my face?" He asks, running his hand across his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head. "No." He leans down the side of the sofa, where he's previously placed Callum's present. He brings it up, all wrapped neatly and placed in a gift bag. "This is for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum leans forward, putting his mug down on the coffee table. "You didn't have to get me anything." He admits, shocked that Ben even thought to surprise him with a present. "Just being with you is enough." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're my boyfriend, of course you're getting a present." Ben rolls his eyes. "And I'll take you out tonight, if you want? Go and have a meal somewhere, just the two of us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum smiles, looking back at Ben. "That sounds lovely. Thank you." He reaches and gets the gift bag, letting the strings of it dangle over the creases of his fingers. He opens the bag, and retrieves the present from it, letting the empty gift bag fall to his feet, toppling over to lay on the carpeted floor. He places it onto his lap, and tears the blue paper away, revealing the scrapbook that Ben had spent hours making. Callum picks it up, heat rising in his face and tears bubbling away, threatening to spill out and make tracks down his cheeks. He gently runs his trembling fingers over the borders and around the rings on the edge. On the front page, Ben has written their anniversary date across the bottom and had placed their newest photo in the middle, pride of place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You like it?" Ben asks softly, inching closer to Callum, their thighs pressing together. He places an arm around Callum's back, hugging them together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum turns his head, nose just brushing past Ben's face. "I love it." He admits, tears a permanent fixture in his eyes, threatening to fall. "You didn't have to do this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to. You're my boyfriend and I love you, Cal." Ben admits, bringing his spare arm around as he presses his thumb to Callum's cheek, falling into place. They connect in a soft kiss, and Callum sighs into it, relaxing under the pressure of Ben's lips against his own. Ben pulls away, but keeps his forehead pressing against Callum's, eyes gazing into one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's in it?" Callum asks, eyebrows furrowing just a tad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben pulls back, giving Callum some space. "Memories." He says, as if that explains it all. "I saw you, when Lexi was asking about your baby pictures. I get it. I wasn't happy then, but at least I have the photos that I can look back at, and say it got better. So I thought I'd put together our memories, so when we're old and grandparents, we can show the grandkids that we used to be quite cool."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum huffs out a laugh, bright and dizzy with happiness. "You're amazing." He leans forward and presses a kiss to Ben's lips unexpectedly, Ben faltering for just a moment before his brain kicks back into action and he kisses Callum back. "And I love you, too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: @callumsmitchells</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's a chill in the air, but it's relaxing, compared to the incessant heat of the summer's day. Nobody makes a sound. The earth is peaceful, for once. The sky is dark, clear of any clouds, a navy blanket filling up the sky, littered with specks of stars, like white paint splattered on a black piece of card. There's a calmness to it all; grounding. The universe is expansive, never ending, and yet people are able to witness this; witness all the stars in the sky, the moon in a crescent, lighting up the night sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're on a hill, a far cry away from Walford. As much as Ben and Callum love the place they call home, it's nice to just experience some serenity away from the wails of police cars as their sirens picked up; it's nice to get away from the stress of everyday life, to be able to turn their phones off and spend needed and wanted time together without having to worry about people ringing them up, asking for favours. Right now, this is what they need. To be together, alone. As far away from Walford as Ben's car takes them. There's a tranquil surrounding them, harmonious, and at peace. They're on a blanket, laying on the grass, somewhat freshly cut, and there's a distant smell of it the remnant of how thick the grass must have been earlier that day. Callum has his arm outstretched, and Ben falls comfortable against his shoulder, allowing Callum to take him in, curling his arm around Ben's body, fingers loosely threading through his hair, hooking some strands back around his ear. There's a flutter of Ben's heart each time Callum's fingers brush past his skin, sending him melting further and further into his boyfriend's body. Ben turns his head slightly, and Callum feels air tumbling out of Ben's nose, sending cooling tingles to a patch on his neck. Callum looks down through hooded eyes, and sees Ben staring back up at him, glasses pressing against the bridge of his nose, lips only slightly ajar, glossed over in the moonlight and Callum knows that Ben's been biting at his lips and then licking them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here." Callum whispers softly, not wanting to break the stillness that was surrounding them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben pushes up, just so that he is face to face with Callum, and finally, it feels like coming home. A smile spreads across his face, and Callum runs his thumb over Ben's lips, fingers pressed against his cheek, feeling it rise and tighten in time with the smile. Callum's thumb reaches the corner of his mouth, and within seconds Callum's lips are there in lieu of his thumb. It's just as peaceful as the earth; even more grounding as Ben opens up his mouth, allowing Callum in. A quiet moan escapes Ben's mouth, soft and gentle and it makes butterflies explode in Callum's tummy, his head light and dizzy, and he presses one final kiss to Ben's lips, their heads moving together, until Callum pulls away and watches his boyfriend in his arms, lips glossed and ajar, eyes lagging behind, staying closed for a few seconds before he opens them up and reveals the brightness of the blue that Callum knows and loves.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nice." Ben comments, pressing his nose in the crook of Callum's neck, his glasses be damned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum's fingers fall back into place, threading through Ben's hair as he looks back up to the sky, breathing out. "What is?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This." Ben explains, as if it was obvious. He shifts, and hooks his leg around Callum's, pulling himself up so that he's almost floating above him. "Being here with you. We never get time to ourselves, not really. I love this, not having to do anything. We get to do everything at our own pace."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I get that." Callum says, and within moments Ben is sinking down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "As much as I love being back at home, and having the life we've got together, it's nice to just take some time to ourselves, sort of calm everything down a little bit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben falls back, letting Callum wrap him up into an embrace. It's silent again, for a while, both of them looking up to the sky. "Do you ever think about moving here?" He asks, voice low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum turns his head, watching as Ben's face is silhouetted in the blue moonlight. "Do I ever think about moving into a field?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben rolls his eyes, huffing out a short laugh. "No, you idiot. I mean, like the countryside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I dunno." Callum shrugs, pouting his bottom lip out slightly. "Maybe in retirement. I might get bored of being in Walford by then. We could have our own farm. Grow fruit and veg out here. Get a couple of horses." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben watches Callum as he draws up their future. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The very thought of it sends a shiver coursing down Ben's spine. "Sounds perfect." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum presses a kiss to Ben's head, taking a breath in as he smells his hair, something so distinctly Ben. They soon fall back into place, looking up at the sky, and noticing how the stars have somehow shifted since they were last looking at them. More seem to have appeared, and it serves as another reminder that the world is beautiful, even if it doesn't always appear that way. Ben is resting on Callum's shoulder once more, and it might have started to fall numb, but Callum doesn't have the heart in him to tell Ben. There's something so surreal about it all. Never in a million years did Callum ever think he would be able to fall in love with someone, let alone have them love him back just as wholeheartedly. He certainly never thought that he would be laying in a field with the man he loves as the rest of the world sleeps, watching as stars unfold before his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the Ursa Minor." Callum absentmindedly comments, watching the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben turns his head slightly, looking at Callum's Adam's apple as it switches between not being very visible to more prominent with every gulp. "You what?" Ben asks, confusion spread across his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure it is." Callum says. "Give me your hand." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben complies, and lets Callum take hold of his hand. The skin is cold, and yet, when Callum touches him, it's electrifying, as though he has been set alight. He extends Ben's pointer finger, and directs him to where Callum spotted the constellation, to the right of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's it called?" Ben asks, trying not to focus too much on Callum's hand enveloping his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ursa Minor." Callum repeats. "Or, the 'Little Bear'. Look, that's the tail, and then it curls around into the body." Callum holds their hands up, tracing the stars in the sky. "And I think that one there, might be Cepheus. I don't know so much about that one, but it's Greek. Named after a king, I think." Callum traces that one too, and he watches as Ben's eyes follow their connected hands, on a journey through the stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It looks like a house." Ben comments, gulping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It does a little bit, yeah." Callum chuckles, and drops their hands, letting them fall against his chest, fingers entwining with one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben runs his thumb over Callum's skin. "How do you know so much?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum smiles slightly, though it's nowhere near as bright as his usual smiles. "When I was younger, and my dad used to come back from the pub, I wouldn't be allowed out of my room. Stu used to look after me then, protect me. I found a book, one night, hidden under my bed, and to distract myself I used to read it, and try to memorise all the facts. It was about stars and constellations, and the myths behind them, why they're called what they are. Why do you think I asked you to come and stargaze with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben's taken aback by that. He knows that Callum had a bad start in life, but it was very rare for him to open up and talk about it. "Thought you just wanted to be romantic." Ben replies, lightness in his voice, knowing that Callum wouldn't want him to focus on his story. "I'm sorry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that too." Callum chuckles, squeezing Ben's hand tightly, thanking him silently. "But I've always liked the stars, and I wanted to share that with you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben falls into Callum, and presses his lips to his clothed chest, feeling his heart beating underneath him. He shivers. "You cold?" He asks, looking up at Callum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A little bit." Callum replies, resting his eyes shut for just a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on." Ben says softly, pulling at Callum's hand. "Let's go in. Get to bed."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: @callumsmitchells</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's a rare occurrence for both Ben and Callum to get the day off of work together, and even more of a rarity for Ben to wake up with Callum still by his side, fast asleep in bed, bundled up in the white sheets that covered them. Ben lays there for a while, reaching over without looking, moving his hand on his bedside table in an effort to find his glasses. Eventually, he puts his glasses on, letting the world brighten up to him, becoming clearer as his eyes finally adjust to the new and clear world. He looks at his phone, skimming over his lock screen and notifications to see the time, and realises that they've managed to sleep for longer than expected. Even Callum is still fast asleep, and he normally goes for an early morning run, leaving Ben behind in bed with a kiss pressed to his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turns, and watches as Callum’s body softly rises and then falls under the sheets, cheeks flushed a pale shade of pink and littered with faint freckles, ones only visible when Ben gets really close to him. His hair is flat, and falls loosely against his eyelashes, covering up his forehead. He looks peaceful, at ease with his dreams; not a single frown line invading his skin. Ben places his phone back down on the bedside table, and turns back towards Callum, gently nudging his hair out of the way of his eyes, brushing it back. Ben leans down, and presses a feather light kiss to Callum's forehead, and pulls back, not wanting to wake Callum up. Ben stretches his legs out of the bed, preparing to get up. He’s silent, moving at a slow pace, begging that Callum won’t wake up. He’s such a light sleeper, and somehow always knows when Ben gets out of bed in the middle of the night, let alone when it’s the morning and there’s sunlight cascading over his face. The sheets fall off his thighs, and he grabs his dressing gown from the back of the bedroom door, shrugging it on, over his shoulders, letting it fall down and hang over his body. He pads over to the kitchen, body aching from a deep sleep, and flicks the switch on the kettle, dragging out both his and Callum’s mugs from their place, filling them up with teabags. There's something to be said about how Ben's items naturally migrated into Callum's house, way before they officially moved in together, but it just looks and feels so right. He wouldn't change any of it for the world. The kettle hisses as it finishes boiling, and Ben pours the water into the mugs, jumping slightly as the toast pops up from the toaster. Normally, he wouldn't dare to bring toast into the bedroom, for fear of crumbs going everywhere, but he doesn't care so much today. Probably something to do with the fact the man he loves is still sleeping the day away, in their bed, looking beautiful, and Ben wanted to be romantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts everything onto a tray, and walks back into their bedroom, noticing that Callum has rolled over to get closer to Ben's side of the bed, face snuggled into his pillow, looking so peaceful. Ben places the tray down, and crawls onto the bed, getting closer and closer to Callum until, eventually, his lips press against Callum's cheeks, feeling the heat against his lips instantly. He nudges his nose against Callum's skin, brushing against his cheek. Ben grins, feeling Callum stirring underneath him, a lazy smile rising on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum's arms stretch out from underneath them, grabbing hold of the lapels on Ben's dressing gown, gently tugging him in for a soft kiss. Ben complies, before pulling away again, letting Callum wake up fully. Callum complains, and pulls at Ben once more. "Come back to bed." He moans, voice hoarse and gruff from his deep sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiles, and presses a kiss to Callum's lips, soft and barely there. "I've made us breakfast." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum runs his hands through Ben's hair, smiling up at him. "Thank you." He says, sincerely, and makes an attempt to get up and out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand wraps arounds Callum's bare waist, and Ben drags him back in, back taut against his chest. Ben's lips make their way to Callum's shoulder blade, before kissing up his back, over his shoulder and then down onto his collarbone. Their bodies just fit together perfectly, and neither of them could believe that this was real, that they were perfectly made for one another. "It's breakfast in bed." He whispers close to Callum's ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum turns his head, facing Ben. "Are you serious?" He asks, joy clearly evident in his voice, heart skipping a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get too excited, it's just some slices of toast and a cuppa." Ben admits shyly, falling back onto the bed, watching as Callum follows his movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am excited!" Callum grins, interweaving his leg with Ben's, hand on his thigh, just below where his boxers end. "You've never made me breakfast in bed before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben reaches over and grabs the tray, placing it down on Callum's lap, before grabbing his own cup of tea and placing it on his bedside table. He half expects Callum to move away, release his leg from where it's wrapped around Ben's, and make himself more comfortable, but he doesn't. He sits like it's where he belongs, as close to as Ben as possible. Ben doesn't complain, he can't. It's impossible to complain about the man he loves always wanting to be near him. It's sweet, and Ben feels the exact same way. It's like he loses a part of himself, when Callum isn't right by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is nice." Callum comments absentmindedly, resting his head on Ben's shoulder. It's uncomfortable, with their obvious height difference, but he really doesn't care at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Ben asks, taking a bite of his toast, swallowing it down with a gulp of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum nods. "Yeah. Reckon I could get used to it, you bringing me food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben huffs out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're always awake before me, so I never get the chance. Plus, you're the chef!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I can see that." Callum jokes, teasingly lifting up what's left of his toast to show the burnt side of it. Ben nudges him with his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show me some recipes then." Ben comments. "Maybe then I'll be able to cook for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum sighs, laziness spreading through his bones as he feels himself relax once more. He's never usually this lazy, normally the one who is up and out and ready to face the world before Ben even thinks about getting up, but with the roles reversed just this once, he doesn't find it in himself to care. "If you want me to teach you how to cook, I will. On one condition."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turns, noticing that the plates are now empty. He grabs the tray from Callum's lap, and places it carefully on the floor. There's definitely crumbs hidden in the confines of the bed, but that's a problem for later. He resumes his place, but this time rests his head against Callum's bare chest, enjoying the warmth that comes from his body. "Which is?" He asks, pecking Callum's skin, watching as redness cascades over his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers thread through Ben's hair, relaxing him instantaneously. "You have to cook for date night." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben turns his head, looking up at Callum. "Deal. When do we start?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Later." Callum huffs out a laugh. "We've only just had breakfast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben just hums in acceptance, enjoying the warmth and love of Callum's touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to fall back to sleep on me?" Callum asks, pressing his lips to Ben's head, smiling at the faint yet distinct scent of Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can feel your heart." Ben chuckles. "I might do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum rolls his eyes with a fond smile forming across his face, getting wider by the moment. He presses his lips to Ben's head once again, and lets his muscles relax. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: @callumsmitchells</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Candles and lamps still illuminate the room, the candles flickering faint beacons of light from where they sit, on top of tables and kitchen counters. The lamps light up the walls, causing a soft light to cascade over Ben and Callum, lighting their faces beautifully, causing a soft silhouette to form in the shape of them. It's their monthly date night, and it's been only a matter of weeks since Callum offered to teach Ben how to cook. Since then, all Ben seems to have talked about is how he's going to pull off the most romantic meal of all time - and now it was the night to show that. He's in charge of everything: from choosing what they both wear, to what wine they would drink. He even went as far as to keep Callum in their bedroom, just so he wouldn't ruin the surprise of the romantic setting with all the candles and the flowers on the middle of their table. He cooks their meals with the radio playing gentle music, and by the time he holds Callum's hand, guiding him with his eyes shut to the table, the music is still playing. He doesn't have it in him to turn it off, the slow tracks providing a soundtrack to their date night, both of them facing each other with stupidly wide grins spread across their faces, enjoying each others company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum leans back in the chair, running his hand over his stomach. He has to admit, his boyfriend's either a very quick learner, or has a hidden talent for cooking, because the food was amazing. He's full now, everything completely gone, bar half a glass of red wine. Ben smiles over the table at him and silently gets up, pushing his chair back, the legs of it squeaking against the floor. He grabs his plate in one hand, and Callum's in the other, and starts to walk over to the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can do that." Callum offers, finger running around the rim of his wine glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looks back over his shoulder, the sleeves of his shirt are bunched up and folded along his forearm. "It's fine." He admits, soft smile on his lips. "I'm in charge, I can do the washing up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum grins, watching as Ben washes the plates, his shoulders blades moving with every movement of his arms and it subsequently makes his white shirt stretch over him. Callum gulps back a drink of his wine, almost entirely drained from the glass now, and leans forward, resting his elbows against the table, his hands cupping his face as he stares at Ben intently. "Does that extend to the bedroom?" He asks, voice in a low rumble. He's got no idea where that question has come from, but he's drank nearly half a bottle of red wine to himself, and Callum is a sucker for Ben doing any type of household domesticities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud laugh erupts from Ben, his body shaking with laughter, not expecting that at all. He looks back, blush spreading like wildfire across his cheeks, and bites his lip in retaliation, happiness bubbling away inside of him. "Maybe." Ben flicks water from his hands back into the sink, and grabs a clean tea towel, drying his hands. He shoves it back on the side, not really looking where it ended up, because he didn't care - he just wanted Callum. Ben walks over to the table, standing next to Callum, his fingertips dangling and tickling Callum's thighs as he's sitting down, face tilting up as he looks up at Ben, lights from the candle next to him illuminating his skin in shades of golden yellow and burnt orange. Ben's knees nearly buckle from underneath him, seeing how utterly gorgeous Callum looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Callum asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben reaches his hand out, palm raised up to the ceiling, wiggling his fingers. "Dance with me?" He asks, shy smile appearing on his face, blush covering his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Callum asks, leaning back on the chair, letting his fingers tangle loosely with Ben's, skin tingling at the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here." Ben says softly, wrapping his fingers around Callum's, connecting their hands more. He pulls, and Callum reacts, standing up, his muscles relaxed and head dizzy, the wine hitting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum wraps his arms around Ben's body, holding them close together. Ben's arms wrap around Callum, resting his head on Callum's chest, letting them fall in time together. Callum's fingers thread through the back of Ben's hair, chin resting against the crown of his head. Music surrounds them, crackling out from the radio, Callum's hips swaying in time to the music, and Ben quickly falls into the pattern, moving their bodies together, no words spoken between them, but a whole lot of love seeps through them in tingles as their bodies press together, like they belong. They step on each other occasionally, socked feet stumbling over one another, but neither of them care at all. It's so rare that they get to experience moments like this, just the two of them in each others company, nothing but relaxation and happiness floating through them. Ben moves his head, pressing a gentle kiss to the cloth on Callum's chest, before he puts his head back in its rightful place, and he smiles as the music from the radio fades out into nothingness as the beat of Callum's heart takes over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next song comes on, an old slow song that millions of people across the world probably have memories of, and yet Ben and Callum are just making their own memory with it. They don't stop dancing, swaying together with every beat, and Callum nudges Ben with his nose, moving him from his spot on Callum's chest, and gently, they lock together in a kiss, Ben standing on his tiptoes, leaning against Callum's body as they fall into the embrace, Callum's fingers tangled up in Ben's hair; Ben's hands on Callum's waist, thumbs rubbing in circular movements - their lips pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum pulls back, and watches as Ben flickers his eyes open, pulling himself out of the shock of the kiss. He looks up at Callum through long eyelashes, and grins. Callum runs his fingers through Ben's hair once more, before his hands land on Ben's waist, holding them in place. His fingers hook under Ben's shirt that was just beginning to ride up, and press against his bare skin, causing shivers to erupt inside of Ben. Callum chuckles, but listens to the music, not wanting to break the moment. He sighs. "This song could be good for our wedding." He absentmindedly comments, not really thinking of the implications of his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tingles make their way down Ben's spine, his heart surely skipping a beat as he reels from Callum's words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn't expecting that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulls away from Callum's chest, hands resting against it as he looks up at Callum. "Really?" He asks, heart full and fluttering, head dizzy from Callum's words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum creates circles against Ben's skin, heat rising on his cheeks, causing a faint pink flush to appear, only just visible over the dim lights. "Yeah." Callum nods, not even questioning it. "I'm going to marry you one day, Ben Mitchell. I can promise you that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we'll dance to this song, in front of everyone?" Ben asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum nods. "If that's what you want." He admits. "I'd give you the world. You know that, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Ben whispers softly, voice giving away exactly how many emotions he's feeling at his boyfriends words. "I know."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: @callumsmitchells</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh come on!" Callum whines, hands linking with Ben's, making an attempt at trying to force him off of their sofa. "It'll be fun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a walk around a glorified garden centre, babe, there's nothing even remotely fun about it." Ben groans, sliding forward on the sofa, just half hanging off the edge of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum sighs, but keeps his fingers still remaining to tangle with Ben's, not wanting to let go. "For me?" He pouts, obnoxiously fluttering his eyelashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben rolls his eyes, and stands up. "Fine." He says, reluctantly. He knows he wouldn't get out of this anyway, because Callum can be very persuasive when he wants to be. "But you owe me a pint." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that's why they end up walking hand in hand around a flower garden, in an expansive area of land, just outside of London. Ben's not certain he's even heard of it before, and actually couldn't help but laugh in Callum's face when his boyfriend suggested it, after seeing it advertised online.  It's filled with a multitude of different colours, flowers of all kinds, from all corners of the globe. It's a sunny day, the beginning signs of summer evident in the air and it seems like a lot of people all had the same idea as Callum, because it's busy. Kids are running through the grass, eating ice creams messily as it melts and drips down onto their hands. Teenagers have their phones in their hands, taking photos of all the arrangements of bright flowers. Couples walk hand in hand, fingers locked with the other, a delicate stroll as they appreciated the sights. Even Ben has to admit, it does look pretty. It's not the type of place he would willingly choose to spend on his day off, but with Callum by his side, he really doesn’t care where he ends up. He would never admit it, but Ben really doesn't care what he does with his life, or how he spends it, as long as Callum is right there with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lexi would love it here." Ben comments, pad of his thumb rubbing circles over Callum's skin, the two of them walking through an arch knotted in lilac flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum smiles, and looks at Ben, softness spread across his face, sun illuminating him perfectly. "Is that you admitting you want to come back?" He teases, nudging his elbow against Ben's body as best he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. How couldn't he, when Callum makes him so inherently happy? "She would though!" Ben says. "Probably rinse us into buying her some flowers." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like father, like daughter, eh?" Callum grins, letting go off Ben's hand reluctantly, making Ben look lost for a few short moments, before Callum's arm is wrapped over Ben's shoulders, pulling their bodies close together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben reaches his hand up, and links his fingers loosely with Callum's, admiring as their feet manage to step in time with one another, like two halves of one whole. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum chuckles softly, with a gentle shake of his head. "Like you wouldn't bat your eyelashes at me and ask me to buy something for you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben faux gasps, bright smile lighting up his face. He laughs, and tightens his hold on Callum's hand. "That's fair."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can bring her here soon." Callum says. "When schools finished." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds good to me." Ben smiles. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It's less than a week later, and Callum walks into the flat after a long day at work. It's still light outside, with the summer season well and truly making its entrance, and as much as Callum would love to stick to their plans of a few drinks in the pub that evening, he's knackered and all he wants to do is cuddle up with Ben, and watch television. His bones ache, and without even a word spoken between them, Ben is passing a steaming cup of tea to Callum, and sitting down on the sofa with his legs stretching out. Callum falls into place with him, still in his work clothes, but gasping for a drink, and Ben. His head is soon on Ben's shoulders, relaxing into his body as they drain their tea, watching a nature documentary on low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to stay in tonight?" Ben asks, fingers running up and down Callum's arm gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum's eyelashes flutter as he slowly wakes up from the fog of tiredness. "Do you mind?" He asks, because he knows that it was Ben's plan to go out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head softly, a sincere smile on his face. "No." He admits. "As long as I've got you, I don't care what we do, or where we go. I'm happy enough just being in our home, together." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum leans forward, and rests his lips against Ben's, exhaling a sigh of relief through his nose. It's messy, and his body is twisted awkwardly, but neither of them seem to care all that much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Speaking of home." Ben starts. "I think some flowers would brighten the place up. What do you think?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum tilts his head, looking at Ben with a raised eyebrow. He almost laughs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "We've just got rid of that floral wallpaper, and now you want to add more flowers back in?" He asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's your fault for taking me to that flower garden!" Ben laughs. "And we don't have a garden, so a few flowers here or there would be nice." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum nods. It's true. As much as he despised the garish floral wallpaper, since getting rid of it, he's been missing the sight of flowers in the flat. Even if it's just one bouquet, it would make the world of difference. He stands up, and stretches, feeling his bones crack with the pressure, his muscles somehow relaxing. "I'm jumping in the shower. Can you make dinner?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Course." Ben smiles. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It's common now, for Ben to be back at home before Callum was, but not by long. It's nice, really, because they leave together in the morning, and by the time the end of the work day comes around, Ben is already making them cups of tea ready for when Callum opens the door. There's something so domesticated about it, and Ben wasn't sure he would ever get to experience that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door creaks open, and Ben smiles to himself, making a mental note to oil the hinges on the door. He hears the taps of Callum's feet, and before long there's an all consuming smell of Callum's aftershave lingering on his body as Callum appears at his back, chin resting against Ben's shoulder, before he stretches and presses a kiss to Ben's cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone's in a good mood." Ben comments, smile and happiness evident in his voice. He turns around, and faces Callum, leaning against the kitchen counter as he locks his fingers behind Callum's neck, holding their faces together in a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I get to see you, how could I not be?" Callum grins, pressing back into the kiss, before pulling away. His hands are behind his back, clearly hiding something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben raises an eyebrow, and asks. "What are you hiding?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum visibly lights up, his eyes turning bluer by the second, lips spread in a wide, cheeky grin, and he shrugs. "You wanted flowers." He says, shyly. For all the bravado in the world that shows on his face, he's still very shy when it comes to moments like this. He pulls his arms to the front, and shows off the flower he's bought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red roses.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh." Ben says, mouth ajar, shocked. Tears well up in his eyes, and neither of them are even sure why. "You got me red roses?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Callum smiles, handing the bouquet to his boyfriend. "I know they're a cliché, but you said you wanted flowers, and I saw these and I couldn't resist buying some for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shakes his head, finding a vase in the back of a cupboard, and Callum has no idea where they had come from, because he's certain he'd never seen it before in his life. He arranges the roses in the vase, filling it with water, before he speaks again. "They signify love." He explains, resting his hands on Callum's waist, holding their bodies together. "People give them to their partners to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I love you'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that's why everyone gets them for Valentine's."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know I love you." Callum says. He's got no idea how Ben knows so much about the meaning behind the roses, but he looks so happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben hums. "I love you too." He says, standing on the tips of his toes as he leans up to press a swift kiss to Callum's lips. "And they're beautiful. Thank you."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The roses have long since wilted, petals floating down onto the surface below. It was lovely whilst they lasted, and Ben was right - they did brighten the place up a bit, making it feel more homely than before. But then colour faded from a vibrant red to a murky brown, and Ben realised that more flowers were needed. Which is why Ben finds a local florist, and soon picks up his personalised bouquet of flowers, ready to surprise his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum's been in the house all day, having a day off work. Ben, on the other hand, has been at work all day, and instead of coming straight back home, he gets in his car, and drives to the florist. He lets Callum know he'll be home a bit later, lying, and says that Jay and himself have gone for a quick drink after work. He knows that Callum has no reason to doubt him, and therefore wouldn't check in on Jay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's sneaky, when he finally walks back into the house. Callum is on the sofa, stretching out along it, watching a film. The screen flashes and it quickly illuminates his face, and Ben crouches down, hovering his face over Callum's. His boyfriend quickly turns his head and looks at him in shock, not expecting Ben to stand over him, but it suddenly turns into a look of complete and utter love, leaving Ben trembling. Callum lifts a hand up, touching Ben's cheek and guiding him down into a kiss. "You're back early." Callum says. "Once you and Jay go out for a drink, you're usually there for ages."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We didn't go for one." Ben admits. "I went and got these for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum looks at Ben's hands, and in them is a big bouquet of flowers, encased in a silver box with a bow wrapped around the front. He looks up at Ben, and can't help but kiss him. They look beautiful, and Callum really wasn't expecting this. "What do they mean?" Callum asks, looking between Ben and the flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben chuckles. "Red roses mea-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love." Callum interrupts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Ben nods. "These are red salvia." He points at the flower, looking like small red trees. "They mean 'forever mine'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum grins, biting his bottom lip in a vain attempt to try and hide how happy he is. "What about these? They're roses too, aren't they?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lavender roses." Ben explains. "They signify love at first sight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was I?" Callum teases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben shrugs. "Were you what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum rolls his eyes, pink flush spreading across his cheeks, his ears and the back of his neck heating up. He knocks Ben's arm in retaliation. "You know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You might have been." Ben responds, his smile bright and wide and unrelenting. "Give me a kiss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who was Callum to refuse, especially after that bouquet?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and here it is - the final chapter and the ultimate romantic gesture! i hope you've enjoyed reading this little fic idea, just as much as i've loved writing it. i just want to say thank you for all your kudos/comments/anons on tumblr about this, they really do mean the absolute world to me x</p><p>tumblr: @callumsmitchells</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben hates the very idea of it, even though he knows that it would be practical for him to learn sign language. There's just something within him, stubborn as ever, that makes him despise the idea of having to learn it, and expecting the people around him to learn it too - even though they're more on board about the idea than he is. In Ben's mind, it makes him weak. The more people that bring up the idea to Ben, the more he hates the idea, and the less he seems willing to actively participate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum is the polar opposite to Ben in many ways. People look at them, and probably wonder what they're doing together, sometimes. He thinks it's a great idea for Ben to learn sign language, and on a level, Ben probably believes that too, though he would never dare to admit that. The difference is, Callum doesn't push Ben into learning it. He doesn't drag him along to classes, doesn't bring it up in conversation. What he does do, however, is quite clever. He learns sign language himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts off with simple things, just doing hand actions mid conversation. Ben doesn't even realise what he's doing, because it's only a few words here or there, but he picks it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first big moment comes when Callum first signs </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I love you' </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Ben. It's in the heat of the moment, after Ben says it for the very first time. Callum has been practising it for days, wanting it to be the next sign he subtly introduces Ben to, but he never once thought it would be like this. He points three fingers to his chest, mouthing </span>
  <em>
    <span>I. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben follows his every move as if his life depends on it. He brings both his hands to his chest, one over the other, fingers spread apart and he can feel his heart beating in his chest. He mouths </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His pointer finger is extended, pointing directly at Ben, as he mouths </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Emotions run through Ben, and he can't help but kiss Callum, wanting - longing - to be as close as possible to the man he loves, and who loves him back just as much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, they lay in bed, Ben's head resting against Callum's chest, feeling the thumps of his heart. He looks up, resting his chin, and looks at Callum. "Teach me how to sign it." He says, and for a second, Callum thinks he's misheard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum's fingers still in Ben's hair. "What?" Callum asks softly, making sure Ben is looking at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to teach me how to sign </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can't forget that." Ben asks, and it's so sweet and innocent and something that Callum has been wishing for, for a long while now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Callum does. He wraps his fingers around Ben's, and teaches him how to sign. It feels natural to be able to share something like this. They laugh together, and they kiss and cuddle, and Ben can not stop himself from poking Callum, or whispering his name, and then signing those three little words with such a big meaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It becomes their 'thing' after that. Neither of them seem to be able to stop doing it, and even in public, Ben has no qualms about signing to Callum, which is unusual considering he really did not want to learn how to sign in the first place. It's like their own little language, because nobody else really knows what they're saying, and Ben loves it, even though he still doesn't go out of his way to learn more by himself. He's content how he is, with Callum slowly but surely introducing him to more and more words as time goes by. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been playing on Callum's mind for weeks now, how he wants to spend the rest of his life with Ben. He's not even certain when the realisation hit him, but it's been a constant thought for a while, to the point he's actually begun to imagine what their future together would be like. Part of him is reluctant, terrified of even bringing it up in conversation, because his mind is marred with the incessant thought of Ben laughing in his face and rejecting him - but he puts that to one side, because he knows that Ben loves him. He sits with his laptop on the bed, legs crossed as he watches the man on the screen teaching him how to sign. It's important that he doesn't get it wrong, this is the one thing that cannot go wrong, even if Ben probably won't understand it. It's not like he's going to propose in the next few days, and he definitely won't plan it down to the exact, precise detail, because even the thought of that stresses him out. He's just going to do it when it feels right, like when the worlds collide and he realises that he really cannot go on any longer without promising himself to Ben, for life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, that moment happens only a few weeks later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum's sitting on the edge of their bed, half getting ready to go out with Ben, half hyper focusing on the sound of the shower from the bathroom. He's used to hearing Ben singing along to his phone when he's in the shower, but now there's nothing but the sound of water pouring, and it feels lonely. He's distracted, mind elsewhere, and Ben walks into their bedroom, the sound of the shower now suddenly gone. He looks up, and Ben is standing, towering over him, head tilting to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rubs at his hair with a towel, attempting to dry it, and when he pulls away, his hair is wild and fluffy, and Callum can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it. He's standing with a towel hung low on his waist, glasses balancing against the bridge of the nose and he's clearly warm, because his glasses are steamed up, obscuring his view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hits him then. The sudden, heart sinking moment hits him, when he realises he wants nothing more than to be able to call Ben his husband. He wants nothing more than to plan a whole wedding - their wedding - with everything that they want, to make it their own. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Ben, through the good, the bad and the ugly, all with a ring adorning his wedding finger.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben's lips are drawn in a tight smile, and he attempts to grab his own glasses in order to clean them, but Callum gets in there first. He's now towering over Ben, standing only in his jeans, shirt still hanging up on the outside of the wardrobe, forgotten whilst Callum's mind has been elsewhere. He's holding on to Ben's glasses, and quickly grabs his wiping cloth that stays on his bedside table, and wipes it over the leans, cleaning the condensation off. He looks over at Ben, who is rubbing at his eyes, trying to make sense of the no doubt blurry world that surrounds him, and smiles. Not even five seconds later, he's back to standing in front of Ben, and he puts his glasses back on his eyes, checking that they fit around his ears and he's not just poked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You looked ridiculous." Callum laughs. He moves his hands from Ben's cheeks, skimming down past his shoulders, fingers treading over his arm, before they link with Ben's fingers. He pulls lightly, hoping that Ben would follow him, as he sits down on the edge of the bed once more, his thighs spread apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd think they would invent glasses that don't steam up everyday, wouldn't you?" Ben chuckles, following Callum's movement and stepping forward, standing between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum laughs, and then shakes his head. He can't stop thinking about it, and that's how he knows. He drops Ben's hand, and starts to sign, watching as Ben's face contorts in confusion, trying to work out what Callum is saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings a fist up to his jaw, just next to his chin, and twists it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben's never seen that sign before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he points to Ben with only his index finger. It's shaky, and he knows it, the nerves getting the better of him - but he's started now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben recognises that sign. He uses it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His next sign is another new one, and Callum is almost certain Ben would somewhat understand now. Blood rushes to his face, and he feels a wave of anxiousness overtake him. His left hand is flat, fingers all spread out and separated. With his right hand, he mimics putting a ring on his left hand, sliding his thumb and index finger over his wedding finger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum takes a deep breath, and Ben watches as he does his last hand action. Three fingers are pressed to Callum's chest, and Ben recognises that. He remembers the first time Callum did it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at Ben, worry and anxiousness probably prevalent on his face. Ben takes Callum's hand again, feeling right at home holding Callum's hand. "I don't know what you said." Ben admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum smiles, stress fading away as a laugh escapes his lips. He shakes his head, and stands up. Ben follows his eyeline, until Callum turns away from him, and then he spins Ben around, forcing them to face one another. He exhales a shaky breath, and takes a step back, before falling to the floor on one knee, not caring how stupid he looks just wearing jeans as he does this. He takes Ben's hand, his left one, and runs a thumb over his wedding finger, right where his ring would be sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you marry me?" Callum asks again, this time verbally, knowing that Ben could lip read, especially given the fact he's on one knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben's heart practically stops, his head suddenly light. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" He asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Ben asks again, not believing that this is real, this is actually happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Callum admits, though his efforts are in vain, because Ben practically falls on top of him, wrapping his arms and legs - somehow - around Callum, their lips pressing together, not willing to be torn apart. That should be answer enough, but Callum can't resist, and when they do eventually part, though Ben is still attaching himself to Callum's body as though they are one and the same, he speaks again. "Is that a yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nods, a wide grin spread across his face, and his glasses are all askew. "Of course I'll marry you." He grins, pressing another kiss to Callum's lips, plumped up from the last time they kissed just moments before. They pull apart once more, and Ben signs</span>
  <em>
    <span> I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>